bleachthesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Families
The Revolutionary Families are a Spiritually Aware organisation primarily built upon several Noble clans within the Soul Society, and as such is predominantly comprised of current and former Shinigami as well as powerful Rukongai residents though it does contain several other types of beings, such as Fullbringers and, reluctantly, Quincies. The organisation has no official leader, but is presumed to be led by Fusa Amane. Founding Following the conclusion of the 1000 Year Blood War between the Gotei 13, and Zero Division, with the Quincy Vandenreich, the Soul Society was left devastated by the conflict. Some within the Rukongai, particularly those that had already been opposed with status quo enforced by the Seireitei and Gotei 13, began to call of for more change, more transparency from the Seireitei. After filling holes within the Gotei 13's ranks left by the Vandenreich's invasion, and at the direction of the Zero Division, Shunsui Kyoraku, the Captain-Commander after the late Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, enforced a return to normal. However, several of the noble clans within the Rukongai elected to join together to create force capable of both challenging and checking the Seireitei's influence within the Rukongai, electing the former Shinigami Fusa Amane as their provisional leader. Organisation The Revolutionary families are built around the titular clans, with its leadership being members/heads of each clan. Joining of the group is not restricted upon any racial line, though members who are Shinigami or Former Shinigami are prized due to their Zanpakuto and training. Furthermore, several individuals (and occasionally, groups) may find themselves "compelled" to join the families. Furthermore, despite being opposed to the Seireitei, several elements of the Gotei 13 do interact with the Revolutionary Families in a non-hostile way, such as the 12th Division, which sells weapons, chemicals and devices to the group. Equipment Soul Saber: A new device created by the 12th Division. The devices appear identical the the basic Asauchi given to a Shinigami upon entry to the Shinigami Academy within the Seireitei. A compartment within the pommel can be opened to insert a specially designed "Spirit Cell", which causes the blade to gain a flame-like Aura surrounding it. The same effect can also be caused by concentrating one's Reiatsu into the blade. Hollows killed by a Soul Saber are cleansed, as per a regular Zanpakuto, though a Soul Saber cannot be used to perform Konso. Later models allow a Spirit Cell to be applied directly to the blade. Portable Garganta Device: A small, glove-like device, created by the 12th Division. Though only a few have left the Gotei 13, at least four such devices are in possession of the Revolutionary Families. The device can be used to open a gateway to and from Hueco Mundo. Quincy Medallion: A Number of these devices were seized following the conclusion of the 1000 Year Blood War. The device enables to the user to steal a Shinigami's Bankai and use it. However, if the Bankai is rendered unusable for any reason, such as gaining properties toxic to the user, then the weapon is released and returned to its original owner. It is theorized that this device could steal an Arrancar's Ressurecion, as the fundamental mechanics of both processes are similar enough. Schrift Granting Device: An experimental prototype stolen from the 12th Division. The device was created by analyzing the Reiatsu of Yhwach as well as taking sample of his blood from his final battle within the Soul Society. The device is capable of converting large amounts of Reiatsu into a Schrift that can be implanted upon a Quincy, of any variety. The device can also work on Fullbringers, though the chances of success are low. Furthermore, usage of the device is taxing, even upon a captain-class entity and thus cannot be used frequently. Members Category:Organisations